


Dating Arthur / Joker Headcanons

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: These are my headcanons for dating Arthur or Joker. They are split into SFW and NSFW headcanons.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader
Kudos: 78





	Dating Arthur / Joker Headcanons

**Arthur:**

  * Dating Arthur was not the easiest thing in the world. The poor man was always so busy with work that there was rarely any free time for the both of you to spend together.
  * For this reason, you moved in with Arthur quicker than you would have if he were any other boyfriend, but you loved domestic life with him.
  * Because of your low budget, going out for dates was a rare occasion. You both were perfectly content with having dinners at home and dancing the night away afterwards– calling this a successful date.
  * However, one of the things that Arthur longed to do was take you on a date to the movies. He has never been to the theater for a date before, and he wanted to do this with you.
  * After saving some money, Arthur could finally afford two tickets for a showing of _Modern Times_. He knew you would love the comedy and he was hoping to splurge on some popcorn for the two of you to share.
  * He was ecstatic to be taking you out on a _real_ date after so many nights spent at home. He was practically bouncing with joy as the both of you stepped inside the theater, hand in hand.
  * You let Arthur choose your seats, and he rushed towards the back of the theater, surprising you; you thought he’d want to sit closer and enjoy the show up close.
  * You didn’t know that he had a special evening planned for you at the theater.



**_NSFW:_ **

  * Arthur felt particularly cocky during your date at the movies. He glanced over at you many times during the beginning of the show, enjoying the look of happiness and wonder on your face.
  * He was holding your hand the whole time, and he started rubbing circles on the top of your hand with his thumb. The motion soothed you but also felt kind of sensual to you.
  * You stay still and tried to pay more attention to the movie, but then Arthur moved his hand to your forearm. He dragged his pointer finger across your arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. You soon realized he was writing letters on your arm.
  * You distinctively made out the words “I love you” as he was writing ghost letters on your arm. You smiled and turned to him, asking if he was even paying attention to the movie.
  * “No, I’m paying attention to _you_ ,” he smiled as he continued touching you.
  * You blushed and looked back at the screen, but felt his hand make its way to the top of your thigh closest to him. He played a dangerous game but you weren’t about to stop him, feeling too aroused at the moment.
  * Since you were at the back of the mostly empty theater, Arthur felt bold and slid his hand inside your panties, gently rubbing circles around your clit. After a few seconds, he’d dip his finger into your wetness and come back up to rub your clit with a newly soaked finger.
  * He continue this pattern, rubbing your clit with just enough pressure and then stopping to dive into your pussy just a little before coming back up to your clit.
  * As each minute passed, he’d put more pressure on your clit until you’re gasping and bucking against him.
  * His teasing would go on for the rest of the movie, until you cum silently, muffling your noises in the crook of his neck as he smiles at the screen.
  * This was his favorite date night with you.



~

**Joker:**

  * Joker was an extremely busy man once he embraced his life of crime.
  * For this reason, dating him was mostly on his terms. You’d have to rearrange most of your life so that you could spend time with him whenever he wanted you near him.
  * And he wanted you near him basically 24/7. After ~~making~~ stealing enough money, he’d ask that you quit your job and stay with him while he pays for everything you need.
  * You’d put up a fight but eventually give in, wanting to spend more time with him as well.
  * From that point on, your dates with him would be last minute and spontaneous. Whenever he has a moment to himself, he’d ~~ask~~ demand you, “Let’s go out tonight, just the two of us.”
  * Most of the time, your dates with him would be at places that he has business to attend to. After dealing with whatever he needs to, he’d stay at that place with you longer, buying a drink or two and relaxing with you.
  * Many of his meetings were held at clubs or bars, so these spontaneous dates would not be held at boring or dull places.
  * However, growing tired of going on dates in the same sleazy bars or clubs, he’d try to find the time to plan fancier dates with you and tell his associates not to bother him while he’s out.
  * Joker’s ideal date night involves taking you to fancy restaurants and eating the best food that Gotham has to offer. He never had the chance to do this as Arthur, so he cherished these fancy meals when he was with you.



**_NSFW:_ **

  * Let’s be honest, Joker’s all-time favorite activity to do with you on a date was fucking your brains out.
  * Since it was the only real alone time he got with you, he took every chance he could to ravage you.
  * If you were at dinner, he’d finger you under the table. When you got too frustrated and needed more, he’d hide under the tablecloth and suck on your clit while two of his fingers thrust in and out of your pussy, occasionally curling tight inside you.
  * You’d cum almost instantly because he was shamelessly fucking you in such a public place, turning you on so much.
  * If the two of you were in a club or bar, he’d take every opportunity he can to dance with you, feeling your ass grind on him deliciously.
  * Every kind of date you went on with this man quickly turned into a sexual game of cat and mouse. You’d tease him whenever possible, and he’d love to return the favor.
  * This would go on until the two of you were practically shaking from your arousal and you both rush to a more private place so that you can take your frustration out on each other.
  * This happened so often that his associates knew exactly when to leave the two of you alone and call it a night. Joker would cancel the rest of his meetings or jobs and take you straight to his car before either fucking you inside it or driving back to your home like a maniac.
  * You might not get too many opportunities to go on cute dates with the man, but you’d never complain… not when you get such lovely substitutes for those innocent dates instead.




End file.
